Carrier apparatuses for solar modules are used in order to fasten the solar modules on a substructure in a stable enough manner for them to withstand all external actions such as wind and snow loads and weathering influences and to keep the solar modules oriented optimally in relation to the position of the sun over the duration of their service life. Furthermore, costs dictate that carrier apparatuses which use as little material as possible are also desirable. Carrier apparatuses also serve to adapt the solar-module system to the respectively given terrain.